


Если бы твои ошибки были моими

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: Parade's End - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативное окончание сериала «Конец парада»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если бы твои ошибки были моими

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if your mistakes were mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/618360) by [karlamartinova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlamartinova/pseuds/karlamartinova). 



Сев, наконец, в поезд, он глубоко выдыхает: позади он оставляет войну, смерть и страх. Он собирается снова начать жить, и на этот раз Валентайн будет рядом с ним. Но каким-то образом эта мысль не кажется Кристоферу утешительной. Сможет ли она принять его таким повреждённым? Увидит ли мужчину, которого любит, или только того, кого видят все остальные?

Кристофер отбрасывает эти мысли прочь, он не может позволить себе сомневаться в ней. Его сладкая Валентайн была единственной, кто поддерживал в нём жизнь, именно её лицо заставляло его верить, что есть что-то там, за передовой, что смерть это не выход. Кристофер закрывает глаза и представляет себе её лицо, а затем поезд резко разворачивается, его откидывает на спинку, и он видит пару зелёных глаз и игривую улыбку. 

— Путешествуете один? — спросила она тогда, и он почувствовал, как его лицо вспыхнуло.

Кристофер помнит мягкость кожи Сильвии в своей ладони, губы Валентайн в дюйме от его собственных, и вот они обе сливаются в одну женщину, и он уже не уверен, где начинается Сильвия, а заканчивается Валентайн, и внезапно он засыпает.

Его будит кондуктор, люди уже покидают поезд, и Кристофер слышит снаружи восторженные крики. Солдаты возвращаются, жёны и невесты, дети и родители, все ждут, плачут и обнимают мужчин, избежавших смерти. Многие не вернулись, и он отчаянно пытается не вспоминать их имена, их лица, которые он сам был вынужден накрывать. Но это было невозможно. Они преследовали его, потому что он выжил, потому что ему повезло, это так несправедливо.

Поезд почти опустел, когда он, наконец, решает выйти наружу к людям. Кристофер не ожидает никого знакомого, он никому не писал, что возвращается. Он думает, что ему нужно побыть одному, чтобы выздороветь, чтобы быть способным снова функционировать, притворяться, что он человек, а войны просто не было.

Сильвия тут, и он не уверен, что она ждёт именно его. Она выглядит прекрасно, как всегда, одетая в зелёное бархатное платье, её волосы собраны на макушке и спрятаны под шляпкой, которую он никогда не назвал бы модной, но которая ей шла. Народу на станции были много, но Сильвию невозможно не заметить, и когда она видит его, то улыбается.

— Кристофер, — она бежит к нему, сжимая в руке маленький зонт (зонтик), а подол юбки развевается позади нее, словно шлейф. Он ждёт, пытается улыбнуться, но вместо этого выходит гримаса, и это останавливает её от того, чтобы броситься ему в объятия. Словно она вспомнила, что они не счастливая женатая пара, что она опозорила их семью.

— Сильвия, — его голос звучит равнодушно, язык сухой и прилип к нёбу, и Кристофер оглядывается вокруг, видя настоящие пары, которые любят друг друга, а затем снова поворачивается к ней и видит на её лице выражение, которое не может понять. — Я не знал, что тебе было известно о моём приезде. — Просто утверждение, чтобы заполнить тишину. Он никогда не был общительным, но сейчас слова будто ускользают от него еще быстрее.

— Я всегда говорила тебе, что в том, чтобы сохранять дружелюбные отношения с прислугой, есть свои преимущества, — отвечает она с легкой необычной улыбкой. Это не игривая улыбка, и не та, что говорила ему, какой она может быть умной. Улыбка, должно быть, означала, как она рада, что он жив, как она рада, что он вернулся, но Кристофер не позволяет себе думать об этом.

— Понимаю, — говорит он и сжимает губы, потому что слова слишком тяжело произнести, слова подразумевают эмоции. По этой причине он всегда больше наслаждался цифрами, их практичностью и полезностью. Слова — это эмоции, числа — это логика. Поэтому он ничего не говорит, дожидаясь, пока Сильвия сделает первый ход.

— Я пришла, чтобы забрать тебя домой, — неожиданно говорит она, и Кристофер замечает, как она сжимает ручку зонта. Нервничает? — Машина ждёт у главного входа, — Сильвия отворачивается, но только на краткий миг, а потом снова кидает взгляд через плечо, и Кристофер понимает, что она проверяет, следует ли он за ней. Он следует и представляет, что может видеть удовлетворённую улыбку на её лице.

Поездка молчаливая и не совсем уютная, но он привык, это знакомо, и Кристофер помнил все те разы, когда они сидели рядом друг с другом, притворяясь, что второго нет, когда слишком злились друг на друга, чувствовали слишком сильное отвращение, или возможно были просто чужими друг другу. Сейчас он ощущал её присутствие, словно она что-то сделала с ним, позволила ему помнить тот раз, когда он прикасался к её коже.

— Мы приехали, мадам, — говорит водитель, и они оба оборачиваются к нему. Это первый раз, когда они действительно смотрят друг на друга, это неожиданно и ново, и Кристофер замечает морщины на лице жены. Она выглядит старше, хоть и в точности такой же, как и в день встречи, её глаза всегда рассказывали больше, чем её рот. Она просто никогда не заботилась, чтобы синхронизировать их. Но сейчас он возможно, наконец, хочет попросить правды, но может быть он просто слишком устал от лжи.

— Благодарю, — говорят они одновременно, но именно Сильвия платит водителю, а Кристофер только следует за ней. Улица выглядит в точности такой же, война не коснулась здешних мест, только плакаты напоминают ему о том, что прошедшие два года не были лишь плохим сном. Она смотрит на него через плечо, словно боится, что он исчезнет, и он выдавливает обнадеживающую улыбку. Кристофер не знает, кто она ему прямо сейчас, и не забрала ли она его со станции только потому, что они всё ещё делят одну фамилию. Но в данный момент он не знает ничего и просто плывёт по течению, пытаясь хоть на секунду не думать, и терпит поражение, когда они заходят в квартиру.

Там ничего не изменилось, книга, которую он читал перед тем, как уехать, до сих пор лежала на кофейном столике, а картина, которую купила ему Сильвия, всё ещё висела возле окна. Будто он никогда не уезжал. 

— Ты голоден? Я могла бы что-нибудь приготовить, — внезапно говорит Сильвия, и в тихой комнате её слова кажутся криком.

— Нет, — отвечает он, всё ещё впитывая атмосферу. _Так должен ощущаться дом?_ спрашивает себя Кристофер перед тем, как повернуться к жене. Она держит шляпку в руке, и морщинки вокруг её глаз теперь заметны еще сильнее. Она выглядит старше, и он хочет молить её о прощении, но понимает, что должно быть наоборот. — Я думаю, я прилягу ненадолго, — отрывисто говорит Кристофер и шагает по направлению своей спальни. Он никогда не был мастером правильных слов, и Сильвия это знает.

Раздевание отнимает у него больше времени, чем обычно, но он продолжает разглядывать комнату, отмечая небольшие детали. Открытка от Валентайн все еще лежит на туалетном столике, и он уже тянется к ней, но затем видит смокинг и вместо этого решает повесить его в шкаф. Следующие пятнадцать минут он проводит, перекладывая все вещи на другие места, и останавливается только тогда, когда обстановка начинает ощущаться правильно. Даже когда он не знает, что это значит.

После этого он ложится на кровать и слушает, как Сильвия ходит по гостиной, её шаги сначала тише, потом громче, она останавливается на какое-то время, и Кристофер закрывает глаза.

Когда он снова их открывает, с другой стороны двери раздаются два голоса. Один принадлежит Сильвии, но чтобы определить другой, ему требуется немного времени, он не слышал его довольно долгое время и всегда только тихим. 

— Я говорила тебе, что он спит. Ты сможешь пообщаться с ним, когда он проснётся, — Сильвия пытается говорить тихо, но голос звучит раздражённо. Другой посетитель всё еще молчит, и Кристофер заставляет себя подняться. Он хочет быть уверен, что это она, он хочет знать, что она заботится о нём достаточно, чтобы прийти.

— Он в порядке? — спрашивает Валентайн, и её голос такой тихий, что он едва может его расслышать. Кристофер пытается представить её лицо, чистую невинность в её голосе, силу её интеллекта и наивность, смешанные в одно. Для него это была опьяняющая комбинация. Она любила его слова, его ум, то, как он видит мир. Кристофер всё ещё не знает, за что Сильвия полюбила его и любила ли вообще, он о стольком не знает, когда речь заходит о его непредсказуемой жене.

— Физически, да, — отвечает Сильвия, а затем её голос постепенно затихает, когда она уводит Валентайн от его спальни. Кристофер понимает, что благодарен ей, он еще не готов встретиться с Валентайн лицом к лицу, он не хочет видеть жалость или любовь на её лице. Он не уверен в том, чего хочет, но он не хочет, чтобы Валентайн осталась с ним из-за какого-то обещания, которое у него даже не была шанса ей дать. Он бы уничтожил её, постепенно. А затем он пытается не сравнивать её с Сильвией и засыпает.

Когда он просыпается вновь, снаружи уже темно, в животе чувствуется тяжесть, а во рту пересохло. Когда он пытается сесть, то умудряется столкнуть книгу, всё еще лежавшую на прикроватном столике. Это производит столько шума, что через некоторое время он слышит мягкое постукивание в дверь, после чего в комнату входит Сильвия. 

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает она, и в её голосе столько тревоги, что это согревает его сердце. Её волосы сейчас распущены, она готовилась ко сну. На ней одна из ночных рубашек, та самая, которая лежала на её кровати, когда она решила уйти от него в первый раз. Вокруг её декольте вьются кружевные цветы, и он пытается прочесть про себя сто сорок первый сонет, но не может. Он смущён и нездоров. Впервые он действительно нуждается в ней.

— Нет, — это первая действительно честная вещь, которую он когда-либо говорил ей, и Кристофер видит удивление, вспыхнувшее в её глазах. Она застывает у двери, и он видит, как меняется выражение на её лице, оно смягчается там, где он никогда этого не замечал, а затем неожиданно она подходит и садится рядом с ним на кровать.

— Поговори со мной, Кристофер. Я, может быть, знаю о званых обедах больше, чем о войне, но у меня есть глаза и уши, и я знаю, что слишком много мужчин не вернулись, — её голос тоже становится мягче, волосы падают ей на лицо, и она откидывает их прочь, но они продолжают мешаться, и он неожиданно не может удержаться и сам отводит их.

— Да, они мертвы. Хорошие люди, борцы за мир и честь, с семьями, но вернулся я. Почему я здесь, Сильвия? — её имя кажется странно уютным на языке, он редко использовал его в её присутствии. Она только была его неверной женой, темой сплетен, причиной для издёвок от других, но сейчас она здесь, так близко. Может быть, всё дело было в нём, он не дал им шанса, может, всё это время причина была только в нём одном.

Сейчас Сильвия смотрит на него, выдыхает и отворачивается. Она тоже сбита с толку, но Кристофер не знает почему, он никогда не знает «почему», когда дело касается его жены. Сильвия всегда была загадкой, которую не нужно было разгадывать, только не ему. Она хотела оставаться загадочной, и он позволил этому быть, никогда не пытаясь узнать, почему она выбрала его в том поезде, почему не нашла кого-то более состоятельного и намного более старого. Её жизнь могла бы сложиться иначе, его наверно тоже, но теперь он также знает, что не хотел бы ничего менять. Это его жизнь, а Сильвия — его жена, и он вернулся живым с войны. Разве не этого хочет мужчина, покидавший родную страну?

Она снова пододвигается, только на дюйм, словно это может помочь ей найти нужные слова. — Потому что ты нужен мне, — её шёпот мог бы быть и криком, потому что это лишь дыхание, прошедшее через её дыхательные пути и надавившее в нужных местах на голосовые связки. И Кристофер не уверен, что готов принять эти слова. Он ничего не говорит, лишь смотрит вниз на свои трясущиеся руки и скорее чувствует, как она встаёт, нежели видит.

— Я сделала нам ужин, ты хочешь, чтобы я принесла его сюда? — снова Сильвия с её твердым голосом, округлым телом, и острым языком, которые заставляли всех мужчин прятаться от стыда. Эту Сильвию он знает, но возможно хочет узнать и другую, со страхом в глазах и мягкостью в голосе.

Он знает, что сейчас нет необходимости решать, что каким-то образом у него есть всё время на земле, хотя только неделю назад он переползал через окопы, но, наконец, он понял, что возможно всё может быть хорошо.

— Нет, я присоединюсь к тебе в столовой после того, как приведу себя в порядок. — Это первый шаг, и он делает его, выталкивая себя из постели. Сильвия издали наблюдает за ним с нечитаемым выражением лица, но через минуту её лицо освещает небольшая улыбка. Она стоит там, наблюдая, как он переодевается и бреется, и только когда он поворачивается к ней, наконец, покидает комнату. Кристофер, конечно, следует за ней.


End file.
